TAKESHI YAMAMOTO: User Guide & Manual
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased your very own TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit! To make sure that our loyal customers may use this unit to the best of its abilities, Ota-Co. has provided this manual. Reading is the best way for you, the customer, to avoid fainting when faced with this unit's sparklingly-clueless smile.


CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased your very own TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit! To make sure that our loyal customers may use this unit to the best of its abilities, Ota-Co. has provided this manual. Reading is the best way for you, the customer, to avoid fainting when faced with this unit's sparklingly-clueless smile.

**Technical Parameters and Specifications**  
**Name:** Takeshi Yamamoto  
_Will respond to "Yamamoto", "Takeshi", "Baseball Idiot", "Baseball-Lover", and likely to anything else you call him._  
**Age:** 13-14  
**Place of Manufacture:** Namimori, Japan  
**Height:** 5'9" (177cm)  
**Weight:** 63kg (139.1lbs.)  
**Length:** He can definitely hit a home run in your baseball pitch...

_Your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit comes with the following:_  
- Three (3) Namimori uniforms, black and white  
- One (1) set of baseball equipment  
- One (1) Shigure Kintoki

**Preprogrammed Traits**  
_Your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO comes with the following abilities:_  
**Baseball Coach:** Your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO is a baseball fanatic and he's an excellent player. He understands the tricks and skills needed to play ball, and he's the best person to have teach you the game. Unfortunately, his killer pitches and tendencies to go a little overboard in the game might be detrimental to his younger pupils' health.

**Hitman:** Any Arcobaleno© Series REBORN unit (which are available for purchase in the monthly Ota-Co. catalog) will tell you that your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO has the makings of a great hitman. He has the speed, the reflexes, and his mind is ever-inventing new solutions to the problems he faces- if he's not too naïve to **notice **a problem.

**Elementary School Teacher:** Your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit is the best candidate for a position in child education; he's easygoing and cheerful, and just plain amusing. He's good with children because of these automatic traits, but any attempt at teaching Physical Education will leave him with injured students and likely unemployment.

**Activating your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO Unit**  
A TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit is one of the new units included in the Vongola X© Series. He is warm, friendly, and his loyal heart makes him capable of sacrificing even the things he holds dear to keep his friends out of harm's way. However, to avoid any actions that might give you a concussion, use these methods below and turn on your unit.

**1. Turn on a baseball game, preferably with the Japanese team playing. **Even old games are good enough to wake this unit, but the game you play must be on extremely loud. When your new TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit hears the baseball game playing, he will begin to cheer from inside his box and struggle. WARNING: DO NOT APPROACH THE BOX! A NEWLY ACTIVATED TAKESHI YAMAMOTO MUST EMERGE FROM HIS BOX BY HIS OWN POWER, LIKE A BABY BIRD, OR HE'LL BE USELESS! Eventually, your unit should bust out of his box (with less of an explosion than the Varia X© Series SUPERBI SQUALO unit, which are available for purchase in the monthly Ota-Co. catalog) and hurry to watch the game you've played. If your baseball game ends or finishes before your unit emerges, play another as quickly as possible or restart your recorded game. Once he had emerged, the TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit will be in his default _Gleefully Naive_ and _Friendly _modes, so you may easily reprogram him if desired.

**2. Get a HAYATO GOKUDERA to speak near or to the box.** The Vongola X© Series HAYATO GOKUDERA unit (which are available for purchase in the monthly Ota-Co. catalog) and the TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit have preprogrammed past histories that go way back, so the voice of a Vongola X© Series HAYATO GOKUDERA unit or recording of one will be sufficient to activate your unit (at a high volume). Your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO should emerge from his box laughing, and, when he calms down, you can reprogram him.

**3. Have a REBORN unit call him out, or use your best Reborn voice to wake him up.** Usually, the REBORN unit's voice strikes fear into the heart of most -if not all- of authentic Ota-Co. units, but your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO is one of the exceptions. Like the Vongola X© Series KYOYA HIBARI unit (which are available for purchase in the monthly Ota-Co. catalog), the voice of a Arcobaleno© Series REBORN unit (which are available for purchase in the monthly Ota-Co. catalog) or a similar voice will wake him without a fear response; your unit, if it was not damaged during shipping, should wake up chipper and ready for any mafia game shenanigans you or Reborn have planned. Once he is awake, you may introduce yourself and reprogram him as necessary.

**Reprogramming**  
After the successful removal of your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO from his box, you have the option to reprogram him to any different personality modes listed below.  
_Gleefully Naive (DEFAULT)_  
_Friendly (DEFAULT)_  
_Passionate (No, Not Like That!)_  
_Skillful (Not Like That, Either!)_  
_Seme All-Rounder (LOCKED)_

When your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO is activated (hopefully using one of the methods prescribed above), he will be set to his default modes: Friendly and Gleefully Naive. Both modes are agreeable and neither should cause you any more harm than a broken heart from his ignorance to any feelings you might establish for him.

When programmed to Friendly, TAKESHI YAMAMOTO will be everything you need in a male friend; he'll sit with you while you cry, he'll play video games with you, and he'll beat up the boys that make you cry. Doing his best as your friend, he will always be reassuring, inspiring, and his smile will do as much as it can to light up the time you spend hanging out together.

In Gleefully Naive (which is very difficult to separate from any of the other modes), a TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit will be much the same as he is in Friendly -kind, helpful. He will always be warm and friendly with everyone -young, old, big, small- and his smile should never leave his face. He will have friends wherever he goes, if not at least someone who respects him, and that means that you two should be welcome in most social circles. However, a TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit will be so ignorant to any of your romantic feelings for him that it will be almost painful to be together. He'll be more into baseball than he is to you, which may be the make-or-break factor in how long you keep him.

Unfortunately, influences from both the default modes will remain even if you reprogram him, but the newer mode will be dominant to these effects always.

The first optional mode is Passionate (no, not like that, you pervert) and this mode changes th effects of Friendly and Gleefully Naive. His easy-going nature is swapped with something more mature and serious, meaning that he has started to dedicate himself to something. Hopefully, it's you; if not, it's a goal he has in mind. Usually, it takes a decent amount of time together to plant the seed of loyalty in your new unit, and then he should respond to danger to you and your effects with Passionate mode. Under the effects of Passionate, a TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit can be angered -it's not easy, but it can be done!- by having the people and things he cares about the most put in jeopardy or pain. He will sacrifice anything for his loved ones; money, power, himself- to see them safe and well cared-for will be his main objective while in Passionate mode. Usually Passionate mode should pass once you or the object of his loyal affection is out of harm's way, but tense atmospheres and anxiety have been known to prolong the effects of Passionate.

The next mode is Skillful (not like that, either!). Your new TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit has been given top quality awards for it's snake-like reflexes and conditioned, precision-assembled mechanics. Below supple skin substitute and a thinner layer of fabricated blood and connective tissue wires, there is handmade automation with top-notch materials. Every TAKESHI YAMAMOTO is guaranteed to perform to 'best athlete' standards upheld by the specifications of the original Vongola I© Series. You may program your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO into this mode by placing him in a physically demanding or competitive situation, and he should react with fighting spirit to give it his best shot. This opens hidden talents and excellent physical capabilities for you to use as you see fit; your new unit is a quick leaner, and the fit exterior will give him a natural advantage in most physical activities.

And the final mode is the super-specially made -and very, very LOCKED- Seme All-Rounder. With his natural talent and ability to pick things up quickly, your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit will be very... adept with physical motions and skills. Therefore he will love to try new things, especially with you, his faithful owner, and make wonderful memories with you in the process. Unfortunately the final mode is locked from normal use. It has been known to cause dominant, less-than-friendly behaviour in your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit and make him rougher than he should be with a delicate flower like yourself. Your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO prefers to bat always, but one component of his very-adaptable circuitry is that he aspires to be 'well-rounded'. However, despite this being a locked mode and not to be accessed easily, we of Ota-Co. are not at all certain who or what triggers the software that activates this mode. It may be seeing too much skin, or a combination of random words and numbers, or just the time of day. If you encounter this locked mode, please submit your experience to Ota-Co.'s Research & Development Department for further analysis.

**Relationships with Other Units**  
**TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA: **Any TAKESHI YAMAMOTO will recommend you a TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit, mostly because his devoted and loyal nature extend to the more bashful and clutzy unit. The TAKESHI YAMAMOTO thinks of any TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA as his amazingly good friend, and he treats him as a very close friend. Possibly even closer than you, which you should not take offense to unless the affection begins to get too friendly. Your unit fought many times for this brown-haired unit and, by default, is slightly naïve to matters that concern a TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA and its affairs with the Vongola family. TAKESHI YAMAMOTOs are very simple units and, as such, find that the troubles a TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA agonizes over are lesser than they are made out to be. Despite these flaws and quirks, your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO displays an unending amount of trust and loyalty where he is concerned and will fight to protect him above all else. Even you. Sorry, honoured customer, but bromances run deep here at Ota-Co. and we couldn't just break that bond for your human needs.

**HAYATO GOKUDERA:** Despite the negative responses you may receive of any HAYATO GOKUDERA units in the vicinity, these two units are trusted allies and will rely on one another when times are at their toughest. That fact, however, a HAYATO GOKUDERA with proper programming will not admit freely as that unit insists that your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO is trying to become a TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA's right-hand man. Which is unacceptable, before you say something that could get you hurt. Your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit thinks of a HAYATO GOKUDERA as a very good friend, nearly as good as a TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA, and is quite often clueless to this rivalry and enjoying the competition as an opportunity to better themselves. As these units are so evenly matched and so very skilled, they will both benefit from the exercise and often grow stronger or more skilled in whatever field they were competing in as a result.

**SUPERBI SQUALO:** As the first opponent that your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO fought with his sword, a SUPERBI SQUALO unit will never cease to motivate your unit to become stronger for the sake of his friends and himself. While your new unit does not tend to hold grudges, he has made any SUPERBI SQUALO unit his rival at swordsmanship, to which the silver-haired unit will heartily consent. SUPERBI SQUALOs believe that any TAKESHI YAMAMOTO has what it takes to become a great swordsman and have high hopes for your unit. However, his high hopes are constantly let down when your unit will choose baseball over the way of the sword, and a SUPERBI SQUALO will often send your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO tapes of sword fights and battles it has won to refire your unit's determination.

**Caring for Your Unit**  
_Cleaning_  
A TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit is programmed as an exceptional athlete and a teenage boy with an active lifestyle. That, by definition, means there will be lots of sweating and smelly clothes and bathing. Lucky you, honored customer. Your unit may react differently depending on important conditions (your relationship, your gender, his mood), but you will likely not be rejected when you offer to wash his back as long as you play it cool. A naked TAKESHI YAMAMOTO spooks easily, like a wild deer.

_Feeding_  
While you unit's father ran a sushi bar, a TAKESHI YAMAMOTO was never allowed to touch anything in the restaurant. He hasn't had any cooking experience because of this, but you can always let him give it a go. A TAKESHI YAMAMOTO's favorite food is sushi, and his favorite drink is milk. A TAKESHI YAMAMOTO's favorite sushi dish is toro, hamachi and shrimp.

_Rest_  
Your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit is a growing boy, as you have probably noticed. He will need lots of good rest to rise early and get the baseball- I mean, worm. Lucky for you, the TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit operates on an internal clock which allows it to maintain a normal, and regular, sleep cycle. Fear not, and nevermind trying to enforce a bedtime. Your unit has one planned already.

And now, with that information and a handful of luck, you and your TAKESHI YAMAMOTO will coexist in the tranquility attributed to his Rain Flames. Honored customer, you cannot be screwed by this deal and unit (unless you want to be), as there is a lifetime warranty available for all TAKESHI YAMAMOTO units. You may consult any Ota-Co. branch nearest you for maintainance, assistance, and any replacement parts or accessories you may need.

Be sure to look for the rest of the Vongola X© Series in your Ota-Co. catalog and please purchase with us again. Good luck and enjoy your new TAKESHI YAMAMOTO unit!


End file.
